Another Experience
by LydiaVocaloid13
Summary: This is just another Kaito X Len one shot lemon I guess. Enjoy.


AN: I'm so sorry that I haven't written anything new for a little while. I have failed you D: Well, anyways, thanks so much to everyone who had favorited, reviewed, and followed my stories and account. Thank you all soooo much! Mange tak! (Danish)

It was a long, boring day on a summer weekend. I had expected Kaito to come home early and entertain me in some shape or form, but he was not here and it was already getting dark. He must have had to stay in at work late, which isn't really his fault, but it was annoying me quite a lot.

Living with Kaito, and having him as a lover, is a really good thing. He is loving, passionate, honest, and just overall a good person. But he's still a little inconsistent about getting home early enough... And a little forgetful... Some people even call him dumb, but I know him well enough to see that he is intelligent, but just really sucks at paying attention for a long time.

Anyways, I had no idea how to cook, and all I could really do was pour some cereal. It wasn't really too good eating a breakfast food for dinner, and a very light one at that, but whatever. I guess Kaito would have to pay back for his absence in bed that night.

I decided to pass some time by going on my laptop. I came across some website online and so I randomly clicked on it. It basically had some dirty drawings of Kaito and I having sex... It was kind of weird seeing myself do something like that on a computer screen. And I'm not a porn star! I didn't fucking sign up to be exploited like that!

But, somehow, even though they did draw me as a weird neko shota boy, it kind of turned me on in a way. I didn't want to be aroused by something weird like that, but it just kinda happened. By the time Kaito got back, I was completely hard and wanting him to mess me up so badly.

"Len-chan!" Kaito cheerfully exclaimed as he walked into the house, "Hi, love, I'm home!"

"H-hi, Kaito. Welcome Home!" I greeted. Seeing his face just made me even more aroused... I just wanted him so damn badly!

"I can see that you've missed me." he laughed, walking up to me and stroking my hair, "I assume that you're ready for me to take you to bed, huh?"

"H-how did you already know that?" I replied.

"Look at your pants, love. They're a bit tighter than usual, are they not?" he giggled.

"Okay, yes, I do feel that way." I admitted.

"Feel what way?" Kaito asked playfully.

"You know... I want... Uh... You to..." I murmured.

"Want me to what?" he replied.

"I want you to have sex with me now, Kaito! Please, I just can't take it anymore. I need you to fill me with your overflowing love. To fulfill my desires, I mean." I said. Kaito always complied with what I wanted when I said sappy things like that. And right now, what I wanted most was for him to be inside of me...

"Okay, okay. Now you're making me a little hot." Kaito agreed.

He then quickly took my hand and dragged me upstairs to the room we both sleep in together. He removed my shirt button by button, throwing it on the floor next to our bed. He also removed his shirt as well. Then, he started to tease me by licking my chest and stomach and sending chills down my spine.

He finally unbuttoned my pants and pulled them down, along with my underwear. I felt his hand, and then something warm, around my manhood.

I let out a small moan. The feeling of his soft lips against such an infinite part of my body was intense, and thinking about it that way got me going even more. The thought came to me that, in the truth, he is the only one who I would allow to touch me in such a way.

Just as I was starting to get used to this steady feeling of pleasure, he parted his mouth, and instead got up to remove his own pants and underwear.

He slowly put his own "special area" inside of me, and then gained speed as I got used to the pain and began to focus on the pleasure that only he was able to give to me.

I suddenly felt him hit a bundle of nerves, giving me more pleasure than before. I begged him to hit that spot again. I knew that we would both come soon, seeing as how my hole was tightening around his hard member and I was getting closer and closer until...

"Ahhh!" I moaned, feeling the orgasm that he sent through my entire body. Soon after, he also came.

"Well, that was good." I said, out of breath.

"I'm so glad to have shared that with you, Len!" he smiled.

I blushed.

"You're soooo cute, Len-chaaaaan!" exclaimed Kaito, kissing me and giving me a hug.

"I'm tired..." I mumbled, and then fell asleep in his arms. We ended up sleeping in pretty late, but it didn't matter. We got to share a great bonding moment together, and be together in an imitate way again. Most of all, we could express our love to each other.

But, in reality, our love is too strong and powerful to even be expressed by words or actions.

AN: Sorry that it was so short. I'm working on a few chapter-stories so I decided to write a fee one-shots to keep the readers amused while they wait for updates to my main stories XD. Because that's how my weirdo brain works. Well, thanks for reading guys. Don't forget to review and stuff! Farvel!


End file.
